


I Am Mischa No Longer

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Drama, Eventual Romance, Feels, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Will Knows, eventually, friendship to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by makingitwork's series Mika.</p><p>The FBI find a Match in 2 traces of DNA on Will when they bring him in. The Match is for Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. Will is Mischa, whom Hannibal remembers as a little girl with dark blonde curls and blue eyes. However, Mischa is now Will, who is most obviously male, with chocolate curls and facial hair.</p><p>Hannibal must now woo Will back to his side, with the knowledge that they are related and that he may have made a mistake in his therapy. Will... thinks everyone can go fuck themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Will and Hannibal are blood related, however as they haven't been raised together and it had been 28 years since the other's sibling disappeared, I don't literally count it and I know other countries wouldn't either.
> 
> This is Hannigram!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Inspired by the series[Mika ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/162848)by [makingitwork](http://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). It's fucking awesome, read it!**

* * *

Hannibal did not know what Jack Crawford could possibly need from him at the moment but to keep up appearances, he met the man in his office, finding Alana, along with Ms. Katz, and her partners Price and Zeller, waiting for him.

"We found out some interesting facts about Will," Jack said the moment the door was closed. He then nodded to Beverly, who opened the file in her hands.

"We discovered various forms of DNA on Will and his clothing. Five from different people. Two of these forms Matched almost perfectly. We also learned that Will is Transgender, but didn't have the money for gender reassignment surgery, nor did he pass the mental evaluation for it, and could only get his hormones. Basically, he was born as a little girl, though he doesn't remember ever feeling like one. He was adopted when he was six. It turns out that he is not American in the least and he speaks five languages fluently, but doesn't know why he can speak two of them."

She placed some papers on Jack's desk. "From what I could find, he was adopted in 1984, two months after being found by the matron of his orphanage. She'd been in the farmer's market for fresh produce when she found him sleeping in the back of a delivery truck. She made note that his English was pretty good for a child, but that he kept switching to two other languages when he stumbled because didn't know the terms in English. The police couldn't find a match for him and he was taken to the orphanage the next day.

Bill Graham and his then wife, Claire Desouix, adopted him."

She set another paper down. "The adoption records," she clarified. She then placed a small packet beside it. "The divorce papers between Claire and Bill, over the fact that Will - whose then name was Mina, because he couldn't remember his real name - 'wasn't acting like the girl she was' and Bill supported his claims that he was a boy. Claire left them, taking most everything with her."

Hannibal's mouth set in a firm line. Over that? She abandoned the child she adopted because of her gender-normative ideas?

"Will began taking his hormones in 1988 at the age of ten. He'd been living like a boy ever since he was adopted and was completely certain that he was supposed to be a boy. He had many doctors and only one was supportive of his line of thinking. Others suggested therapy, because he was 'obviously disturbed'. One even said that he needed an exorcism," she sneered, glaring at the paper that must have had that claim.

"Will chose his new name in respect to Bill, who was named William. He then chose Mischa for his middle name. He said it sounded familiar."

Hannibal's heart stuttered and he found himself listening even more intently, because while it couldn't be possible, he couldn't deny the facts being presented before him.

Ms. Katz looked to Jimmy Price, who nodded and added his findings.

"Out of the five DNA types we found on Will, two of them Matched. One of them was a strand of your hair, the other was Will's blood."

Jack took over then, "And we wanted to bring this to your attention and ask if you had a sibling."

Hannibal was staring at the file that lay open on the desk. Jack had pushed it in his direction and his hands moved without his permission, pulling out a small cluster of photos that were bound by a thick rubber band. Pictures of Will.

The first was him, but it was also Mischa. Two people though both were the same person it seemed. Will's curls were the same as Mischa's when Hannibal last saw her. They were a dark shade of blond.

Hannibal remembered how pale Mischa's hair had been and how it steadily got darker as she aged. And judging from the photos, the hair kept getting darker and darker until those curls were like chocolate. Eyes were still the same. Mischa had gotten them from their mother while Hannibal had taken his father's eyes.

Will was frowning at the camera, dressed in a knee length, sky blue, sailor dress, with little black shoes on his feet. He looked miserable while standing in front of an ominous building built with grey and brown bricks.

The next photo was Will just a little bit older, dressed in brown shorts and a simple t-shirt. He was in the arms of a red haired man with a full beard, smiling at the camera. They stood in front of a comfortable looking house, an array of tools on the ground around them and a boat motor off to the side.

The next photo was of a much older and somber Will, hair much darker than the former pictures and a little bit shorter. He was sitting on the floor of a very small, cramped room, surrounded by papers. He was concentrating, a pencil caught between his teeth. He looked more masculine and less feminine, jaw more angular this time, but it was still him.

The final picture was his driver's license from when he was twenty-three. He looked young, vibrant, and androgynous.

Hannibal noticed how his eyes seemed to dim every picture that passed. Hannibal had a feeling that his past which was haunting thanks to his empathy, had affected him that way. The abandonment of a mother figure. The gender dysphoria.

There was no way around it. Will was Mischa.

Mischa - who had been taken by Russian Neo-Nazis who had claimed that they had killed her and then ate her while holding him captive in his own home, locked in the room with his parents' dead bodies as his little sister was thought to have been torn apart and consumed outside - was alive.

Hannibal had been locked in for three days, hunger driving him feral. When the footsteps came near the door, Hannibal reacted on instinct and tackled the man to the ground when the door opened, biting his throat out and taking his gun from him, leaving him bleeding and twitching on the floor.

He hunted them down. Tore them apart. All but one. The last one was the one who had come and taken her from the room and Hannibal destroyed his kneecaps so he couldn't flee, and spent hours forcing the man to eat Hannibal's dead parents and watch as Hannibal consumed his own companions as well.

He then locked the injured man in the dungeon of the castle and left him there, intent on dealing with him later.

Hannibal cleaned up well enough, removing all trace that he had been the one to brutally murder the men. Once he'd been safe, he fetched the authorities, pleading for help from anyone who would listen.

They took pity on him, not knowing that a monster had been born within and that he would allow it to fester and grow.

Hannibal was brought back to the present by the sight of Alana's hand on his shoulder.

He cleared his throat and revealed some of his past. "I had a little sister, named Mischa. She was born with a head of blonde curls that grew darker each year. She had our mother's blue eyes. I had believed that the Neo-Nazis who had attacked us, had taken her and cannibalized her like they claimed. From what they had said and how she screamed, I thought it was true."

Hannibal stared at the youngest picture available of Will. William Mischa Graham who was actually Mischa Lecter. He could see it clearly now.

"Now, we don't know if you want to acknowledge this, as Will is on trial for murder and it could ruin your reputation. But we felt that you needed to know," said Jack, sitting back and looking irritated.

Hannibal's memory palace was in a flurry of movement, already rearranging things.

Will was Mischa. Will was his little sis-  _brother_. Whom he framed for murder.

Mischa had been closer to Hannibal than to their parents. Since both the Count and Countess had important work to do, it was up to Hannibal and the help to raise Mischa. Mischa was his most precious person and he'd lamented her loss for years.

And now sh-  _he_  was back.

And Hannibal had set Will up for a terrible fall, allowed a deadly illness to boil his brain, and left him in the throes of a seizure, among injecting him with drugs and performing some unconventional therapy on him to make his condition even worse.

Guilt, cold and terrifying, was welling up inside him. He'd done that to the man he was hoping to be friends with. Possibly even more with. Whom he was hoping would open up to him and embrace their inner darkness. The very same man who was also Hannibal's long lost sis-  _brother_. Hannibal would have never done any of that to Will had he known of their relation. He would have played on Will's empathy and drawn him in with soft words and sweet touches. Mischa had always loved the calm of Hannibal's voice after all.

How was he going to fix this?

Hypnotism?

No, that didn't work so well last time. Apparently, Will was remembering things he shouldn't be able to and it would not bode well for Hannibal to continue that line of thought. So how to get Will to trust him again.

"You don't have to publicly acknowledge it," said Hannibal. "Will doesn't even know yet, does he?"

He was met with negative answers.

" _I_  should be the one to tell him," he said firmly, set on doing this right.

* * *

Will, understandably, did not take the news well.

"I am a  _man_!" he insisted vehemently.

"I know that," agreed Hannibal. "You were simply born with a different set of genitalia. Nothing to be ashamed about."

Will scoffed, " _Really_? Try living with the ' _different set of genitalia_ ' and then come talk to me. There's nothing simple about gender dysphoria. It's hell on earth to realize that you are meant to be a certain way and that something is missing or wrong."

Will was pacing back and forth in his cell, gesticulating madly.

"Do you know the fucking drama I went through? ' _Stop trying to change God's plan for you_ ', ' _you need a therapist if you obviously are so blind to the fact that you're a girl, Mina_ ', ' _God doesn't make mistakes!_ ', ' _Girls don't roll around in mud_ ', ' _no, you aren't wearing pants, those are for boys_ ', ' _stop this unnaturalness!_ '. All the damn time! Telling me I was mentally unstable due to unknown trauma that caused me to forget the first six years of my life. That I was confused and couldn't express myself right.

And then the Aspergers came into light and  _obviously_  there was some chemical imbalance in my brain that caused all these ' _unnatural thoughts_ '."

Hannibal stoically sat there, allowing Will to rant about the mistreatment he had suffered.

"And then Claire! She'd been really nice, but she wouldn't listen when I said that I didn't want dresses and Bill and she fought constantly over it! I tore apart a marriage! I'm the reason dad and I were so fucking poor. You do not know what that is like. Understanding at six years of age that your new family has been torn apart because of your 'unnaturalness'."

Will finally seemed to have tired himself out and slumped into his cot, head in his hands dejectedly.

"There is nothing unnatural about you, Will."

The derisive scoff Hannibal got in return, made him frown. Will's self deprecation was a problem and unfortunately, he had done nothing to make that any better.

Guilt was not a common feeling for Hannibal and he didn't know how to proceed.

"Will," Hannibal said calmly, waiting until he had the man's attention before continuing. "I will get you out of here and then we will talk."

Will snorted, "Will I be drugged this time?"

Hannibal merely smiled mysteriously, standing from the chair and bidding his long lost sibling, farewell.

He had things to do.

Chilton was a good scapegoat for his role as the Ripper. All Hannibal needed was something to get Will his freedom.

Perhaps… another Copycat spree was in order. Maybe he could get Chilton to take the blame for both Copycat and Ripper murders if he was careful.

Yes, that was a sound plan.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal brings out the big guns. Will is an angry little muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised how well the first chapter did considering Will is Trans. Some people wouldn't read for just that reason alone. Good on the rest of you!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal and Alana were sat in Chilton's office, the man himself was frowning at them.

"You want him to have another MRI even though nothing was found the first time."

"Will is ill. I smelled it in the beginning and referred him to a neurosurgeon. Donald claimed there was nothing wrong with him but I have extraordinary sense. I knew Jack Crawford's wife had Cancer and tried to convince her to tell Jack. I know Will is sick. And as experts in our own fields, we all know that some doctors would withhold a diagnosis or give a misdiagnosis for someone if it helped their career in any way. The scent has always been there, but it is much stronger now."

Alana's jaw tightened. She'd been looking more and more rough the past few days. Ever since Will had been arrested for the murders that Hannibal had set him up for.

"And what does this illness smell like, Dr. Lecter?" asked Chilton, looking curious.

"It centers around his head. It is sweet and feverish. It keeps his temperature higher than normal and inflicts loss of time, hallucinations, nausea, seizures, fevers, and possibly other symptoms."

Alana gasped, "Did he tell you how bad the fevers were?"

"Several times he averaged around one hundred and one hundred and one," answered Hannibal, having taken Will's temperature several times without him knowing in the least. "He swore that he was fine but kept taking Advil excessively to counteract the headaches and nausea."

"What I'm curious about it why you are so determined to help a man who insists that you are the one who framed him. That you are the Chesapeake Ripper. That you can 'go to hell', his words of course."

Chilton was smirking, peacocking as if he had all the cards, but Hannibal was not one to let the likes of Chilton defeat him in a game of wits.

"That is simply Will's illness," he said with a casual shrug. "He also thought he was seeing a feathered stag following him around."

Neither Alana or Chilton could say anything after that.

* * *

Will was tested while under heavy guard so he didn't escape again. The Encephalitis was even worse than the last time Hannibal had seen the graphs for it and he winced internally.

Alana was crying, Chilton looked annoyed, and Jack was disappointed.

"So Sutcliffe lied about his health?"

"It seems so."

* * *

Hannibal decided that it was time to start his plan. He had to reveal a key player earlier than he wanted, but Abigail's continued existence would help Will.

She already agreed to help him, having felt guilt for letting Hannibal manipulate her against Will in the first place. She also slapped him in the face for doing that to Will, and Hannibal allowed it because he deserved it. But only that once.

So Hannibal drugged her the hard way and deposited her in an open area that would soon be filled with pedestrians. And when she awoke, she'd spin a tale that would lead the FBI on a different trail.

Hannibal was called into Quantico the next morning after a long night of baiting Chilton's house, finding Abigail in a specialized room, sectioned off from other high priority patients. She looked tired, but was speaking to Alana and Jack was standing not too far off, frowning.

"Will took you from the hospital and then you both flew to Minnesota," Alan said softly.

"Mhm," nodded Abigail. "We were trying to find answers. But then he started shaking… He fell and his eyes rolled back, he was convulsing, and he couldn't hear me. His phone was dead, so I ran to get help, but the people knew me. They didn't want to help me. Some sneered that I'd take them away and kill and eat them.

So I went back to try to help on my own, but he was gone. And I started to panic because I was alone and I didn't have a phone, or any money and then… everything was dark."

Alana grabbed Abigail's chart and started reading off all of the medication found in her system. Some of it would be difficult for normal doctors to get a hold of. Definitely only someone like Hannibal or Chilton would have the legal authorization to use them. Hannibal made sure that nothing of the sort existed in his house or his office.

"He cut my ear off, but I couldn't see him do it. And when I could see, it was a flashing light and a silhouette. He took a lot of my blood and kept stabbing me with needles."

"You were drugged, " Alana said simply.

"Will is currently on trial for you murder," Jack said, thrusting himself into the conversation. "Can you tell us anything about the man who took you?"

Abigail looked properly horrified and stuttered out some words. "Short, carried a stick, sounded condescending. Talked about feelings and capacity to be more than who we are on the outside. That I was a role in a game."

Alan was looking to Jack, "I think this person is a psychiatrist. These methods used are unorthodox at best and only few people can actually get their hands on such drugs and machines necessary."

Jack turned to Hannibal then, "Have you seen things like what she described?"

"Yes," Hannibal said. "I'm even licensed to use them should it come to that. But none of my patients have ever required it. Frederick sometimes uses them on certain patients. They can help you remember or forget. It takes in depth knowledge to use them however and not many manage to learn."

"That means… all psychiatrists within the FBI and pertaining to the case have to be called in as suspects," Jack sighed.

Hannibal gave a genial smile and kindly said, "You are free to search my home if you'd like to assure yourself, Jack."

* * *

Will glared at the group of people standing outside his cell. Hannibal was among them of course, looking properly worried. Alana seemed to be the most affected and she was the one to tell him of his illness and how bad it was. That he'd need treatment as soon as possible because it was deadly.

Jack then bluntly informed him that Abigail was found in Baltimore, heavily dosed to the gills on illegal drugs and that she said she'd been kidnapped when she went to get help for him during his seizure.

This released him of one murder charge and put high questioning on all others because someone - Hannibal - had gone to a lot of trouble to put her ear inside him and her blood all over her old home. That could mean that Will might not have murdered any of the other people.

No shit.

"Yeah, I mean, I had _all the time in the world_ to murder Cassie Boyle. And I _wasn't_ having nightmares when Marissa was murdered. Sutcliffe was just because I could and Georgia certainly didn't burn inside her chamber the day after I saw her, in which I hadn't left my room and was only visited by Dr. Lecter of all people."

His sarcasm was on point and he felt no pity in the annoyed look Jack was sending him.

"And man, my extensive salary from being a teacher _totally_ lets me just go and buy mass weapons while I'm on a small trip with three other people who would notice my absence and I only had a duffle bag with only a change of clothing inside. Nevermind those facts. Never mind that I'm not a surgeon and if it isn't fish, I can't cut it."

He was going to point out every flaw in their line of thinking.

"Will-"

"And let's _not even mention_ how Sutcliffe had been only dead for an hour or so when you arrived and that I had no weapons, or blood, or anything on me to kill him with. Nor was there any proof."

"Okay, I get i-"

"And don't _even get me started_ on th-"

"WILL!" yelled Jack, cutting him off from another sarcastic jaunt.

Will went silent, though he was smirking deviously. "What?" he asked innocently. "I'm simply pointing out that you only have fishing lures to go on. Out of everything I've ever done. Quite frankly, I think you all can go fuck yourselves. If I die from illness, whatever. I doesn't matter, as no one seemed to notice anything was wrong with me and if they _did_ , they never spoke up," he sneered, looking very pointedly at Hannibal as he did so. "So who cares about my health? No one here apparently does."

He proceeded to stretch out on his cot and ignore them by closing his eyes and submerging himself into his imagination.

* * *

Hannibal hadn't felt this hopeless in decades.

Will was refusing to get the help he needed to treat his Encephalitis and told everyone what he thought of them all.

And then Chilton had to bring up that Hannibal had admitted to he and Alana that he had smelled something on Will, but according to Will, never told him about it. That he knew something was wrong but never mentioned it and Jack immediately focused his beady gaze on Hannibal, a look of contempt replacing his stoic mask.

Hannibal's rejoinder was simply that he had indeed told Will to see a neurologist and hadn't mentioned possible illness because he didn't want to alarm Will. Still though, that little comment set Hannibal's plans back and it would simply not be done.

Chilton would pay.

* * *

Hannibal had drugged Chilton's tea that evening at dinner and proceeded to take the man home in his own vehicle where he arranged everything perfectly.

Abel Gideon was transported from the hospital while heavily dosed, and left at a secure location until Hannibal had use of him. He made the transfer easily, leaving him in Chilton's pantry. Hannibal then found his victims and took care to deal with them. He placed the other lung he'd gotten from Cassie Boyle, inside the one girl and the hair of Georgia Madchen was left in the gap of the other's body. He styled them nicely, leaving only a small drop of Chilton's blood beneath one fingertip. Hannibal had carved a thin line into the man's hand, so it would seem as if made by a sharp nail.

Early the next morning, he found Frederick Chilton standing outside his door, covered in blood and looking shaken as he asked to use his shower. He covertly called Jack while the man was busy.

"Dr. Chilton is currently using my shower where he is washing off an alarming amount of blood," Hannibal said simply. "I fear he had been attacked. He looked quite shaken up."

Jack was on his way and Hannibal felt no pity in what was about to happen. It was for Will's sake after all.

And his own conscience.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fics. I'm updating a bunch(12) because it's Christmas! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Will is a sass master on the rag.  
> -Hanni is murder muffin drowning in jealousy.  
> -Matt was smarter, even in death.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will glared at the doctor as she droned on and on about the procedure and how he'd be getting better soon. How his medicine would help him.

He didn't really care about his health anymore. So he was sick. No one really cared. They simply wanted to absolve their guilt, not actually make him better.

But he _was_ better in a sense.

Relation to Hannibal Lecter aside - not that he really cared because he didn't remember ever being around Hannibal before - things had changed. He understood where he was at in life. He understood who put him in such a place.

Hannibal wasn't the only one to fuck him over. Everyone else had as well. Because it was okay to guilt trip a damaged man into doing what will no doubt damage him more, simply because he'll be saving lives. It's okay to tell said obviously ill man that if he doesn't help, lives are on his shoulders.

Will was sick and fucking tired of everything coming down to him. Why did he have to be the one who did all of the rescuing? Why did he have to give away his sense of self and health all because people he didn't know were dying? He wasn't born just so he could lay his life on the line for others. No one was, but unfortunately some people got shafted as the scapegoat of their community.

He was done.

If he ever made it out of this shit hole that Hannibal had dumped him in, he was gone. Spain was a lovely place. He'd been there summer break before senior year. He'd go there and never leave.

American lives were no longer his problem. Anyone's life but his own was no longer his problem.

He just didn't give a fuck anymore.

* * *

Hannibal was feeling proud as he and Jack stood in front of the mirror, watching as Alana spoke to - grilled really - Chilton.

The final piece had been set and Jack would be convinced that Chilton was the Ripper once and for all. Hannibal knew that keeping Miriam Lass around was a fortuitous decision and the labors he'd gone through would be reaped soon enough.

The call was scheduled for… now.

Ring!

Jack turned away to answer his phone and lowly said, "Hello?"

Hannibal feigned disinterest, though he managed to split his attention between Alana's rather harsh questioning and Jack's sudden rise in pitch and worry.

Jack stormed from the room and rudely barged in on the questioning, telling Alana that he had to go and to help Hannibal if she needed to.

Hannibal's self satisfied grin was all that was visible of his feelings.

* * *

Will watched as Alana calmly explained how pieces upon pieces of the victims he had supposedly killed had been found on Chilton's property. Admittedly Chilton fit most of the profile on the Ripper and according to the account of Miriam Lass who had been found alive, Chilton was the one who had her as she identified him by voice.

A few things didn't match up but Jack wanted someone to blame so badly that he didn't care about those facts. With Lass' claims and the DNA found all over Chilton 's house, Chilton was revealed to be the Chesapeake Ripper as well as the Copycat Killer.

Will wasn't affected in the least when Jack and Hannibal joined Alana in their fawning over his new freedom. He was let out of his cage and given his possessions that had been on his person when he was incarcerated. He dressed quickly, not caring for the company he had. He wanted to leave.

They gave his wallet back with the same amount of cash in it when he last had it. He was surprised, given the circumstances of his imprisonment.

"One of us can take you home," Alana offered.

"I'd prefer a cab."

He walked away, ignoring Alana;s pained expression and Hannibal and Jack's annoyance. They had thrown him under the bus, Will was entitled to his feelings and he was entitled to his actions regarding them.

Before leaving the corridor of cells, Matthew - the orderly who had overseen him often - slipped a piece of paper into his hand and smiled brightly.

It was his number.

"I'll consider it," Will simply answered, continuing on his way.

* * *

Hannibal seethed. The orderly had been caught flirting with Will on several occasions and it wasn't a difficult leap in logic to make when he slipped a piece of paper into Will's hand.

That uncultured piece of filth was trying to take Hannibal's little brother away! Most definitely not going to happen!

Hannibal waited. He stalked very gently. He was a hunter and his prey had a schedule to keep. Hannibal would handle his prey tomorrow, when his schedule was committed to memory.

* * *

He may have miscalculated. Foolish to think of himself and only himself as the threat.

Matthew Brown - if that's even his name - has a lot of skill. He's leaner, faster, and younger than Hannibal. Hannibal has experience, know how, and imagination.

Matthew is able to move away from Hannibal's knife, but when they grappled he wasn't strong enough to halt Hannibal's advancement. This allowed Hannibal to get a good cut in before the boy retreated a safe distance, gauging how to handle his talented foe.

Matthew obviously knew what he was doing, which meant that he was used to being in these sort of situations before.

He was a killer.

"Tho, Dr. Lecter, you think that you can have mithter Graham all to yourthelf if you kill me?" the boy lisped, smirking. "He doethn't want you."

"William is mine, Matthew," Hannibal asserted. "I will never let my little brother escape me ever again."

He lunged.

* * *

Will groaned, realizing that he needed to go shopping for many things and if the cramps he was having were any indication, he needed tampons and pads pronto.

Vaginas and uteri were more trouble than they were worth. Why did women keep them? Except for the occasional use in particular sexual adventures, they provided no use or help to him whatsoever.

And that monthly hell he had to go through all because some woman thousands of years ago, couldn't just say 'no', was not kosher. Why did the rest of the populace who had vaginas and uteri have to suffer because Eve was weak? That wasn't fair!

On another note, the dogs were looking well and they clung to him the moment he opened the door. He'd missed his family.

Family.

Will hadn't contemplated his life before the orphanage in nearly a decade. He didn't have to because he didn't remember any of it and trying to remember didn't do him any sort of good. So he just stopped.

The DNA test had matched him to Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, who had formerly had a little sister by the name of Mischa. Really the circumstances were all very convenient, but as Hannibal didn't seem to be joking nor trying to play him on it, he could believe him and the results.

Hannibal looked so amazed, worried, relieved, and terrified while revealing the information to Will. And Will could guess why.

Hannibal took care of what he viewed as his and a little sister who was lost to him at a young age would certainly hold importance to him. To find said sister(actually now a brother) alive and well as one of the people he for some reason, considered to be his friend, must have been a relief. At the same time, the shit Hannibal put him through did not endear Will to him, making their relationship rocky and jagged. Obviously this posed a few problems that he didn't want to handle.

Will didn't remember Hannibal at all and didn't feel any sort of familial affection for the man. He felt no need to rekindle their old relationship. Whatever kind of relationship there was between a six year old and a twelve year old, at least.

Walking through the aisles of the supermarket, Will pushed his cart slowly, shoving shit he wanted in. Some hundred bucks to spend and with his monthly here, he was already craving things.

A bottle of Midol, a box of tampons, and a box of pads(with wings). He also got an obscene amount of chocolate and four loaves of Italian bread, because when he was on the rag, those were his favorites. Some decent, quick meals for the week, some quick oats, and a few other objects for the dogs, and he was all set.

Or at least, he would have been had his shopping trip not been interrupted by Hannibal of all people.

Hannibal was looking pretty haggard. As if he'd gotten into a fight. His suit was pristine and his hair slicked back, but there was a wildness in his eyes and the right side of his face looked to be swelling. His tie also wasn't tied in a double Windsor like normal and was much looser, revealing a discolored patch of skin.

What the hell did he get into?

"Hello, Will."

"What do you want, Dr. Lecter?" Will demanded, deliberately being as formal as he could to irritate the killer. He was sure Hannibal wouldn't start anything while there were witnesses and considering the simpering the man had been doing the past week, Will was sure Hannibal would never hurt him physically ever again.

Mental and emotional abuse were still up for grabs though.

"Can't I visit a friend?"

Will scoffed, "Visit friends all you want. Make sure they're actually your friend else it becomes stalking."

"Are we not friends, Will?"

"No. You let me stay sick. That's not what friends… or _family_ ," he hissed, "-do to each other."

He relished the minute flinch in Hannibal's expression. Hannibal seemed to be the type of person who cared deeply for family and Will constantly reminding him of how he fucked his little brother over, would surely hurt. And that's why he said it, because he wanted Hannibal to hurt. Hurt the same way Will had for months, scared because he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Will pushed the cart on, trying to ignore the killer he was exposing his back to.

Hannibal wouldn't be so foolish to start something in the middle of Wegmans. Not with witnesses. Hannibal did follow him to the check out though, his small basket filled with lobster and crab of all things. He stood right behind Will and attempted to strike up conversation three times.

Finally, making sure that the cashier was listening like teens were won't to do, Will sneered, "I said 'no' and as this isn't opposite day, it still means, 'no'. I don't accept your advances so leave me alone."

The girl proceeded to glare at Hannibal as was expected and said in a very stern tone, "I think it would be best for you to go to another register, _sir_."

Hannibal blinked, looking between Will and the girl and then nodded stiffly and stepped from the line, going to a different one.

"If he bothers you, you can totally call the cops," she said lowly to Will once she was sure Hannibal couldn't hear her.

"He has too many cop friends," Will shrugged, lying through his teeth.

"That sucks, sir. Fifty seventeen is your total, by the way."

He paid, thanked her, and headed out, hoping to flee the parking lot before Hannibal got out of line and caught up to him.

No once did he see a Bentley on his way home. He breathed a sigh of relief when he locked the house door behind himself. Now all he had to do was hope that Hannibal didn't attack that girl for helping Will.

* * *

Hannibal gritted his teeth in frustration. Will was being difficult, not that Hannibal could really blame him. Hannibal was just trying to make up for his wrong doings. Perhaps a visit with Abigail would help set things into better perspective for Will.

Although, judging by his reaction to the news of her state of living, he might not welcome that either.

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen!

How was Hannibal going to seduce Will if Will wasn't cooperating with his plans? How was he going to reconnect with his little brother if the boy wanted nothing to do with him?

How did he stop Will from leaving him?

In an agitated movement, Hannibal flipped the sliced heart of Matthew Brown onto its other side. He was going to poach it very soon, drown it the way he couldn't with Matthew because there was no time.

He rubbed the tender spot on his cheek, where the boy had gotten in a good hit with his left hook. Hannibal would need to be more careful with his prey from now on. He'd also have to keep himself steady and not be thinking of his long lost sibling while on the hunt. Will made him erratic and Hannibal couldn't afford to deal with another slip up.

How was he going to do this?

* * *

Beverly touched the cellphone, making the screen come to life. It wasn't password protected which was very rare in the current day and age, but that just made it easier on her.

The screen popped up in a vibrant shade of blue and dead center, was a small microphone that claimed to have recorded thirty-five hours of content. Curious and knowing that she'd need to gather all possible information, she pressed the 'play' button and listened as a low voice came through the speaker, muffled and a little breathless and accompanied by a lisp.

"My name ith Matthew Brown and I work at the Baltimore thtate Hothpital for the Criminally Inthane. I have a feeling that I have angered the wrong perthon by making a move on Will Graham. If I don't make it out of thith, know that my attacker ith Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

She quirked a brow in confusion. Then there was a sound of shifting in the background and breaking glass following it.

"Here he ith," whispered Brown, a rough noise that was probably from him setting the phone down in a non visible place.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter, nithe thuit."

"Hello, Matthew," came the dulcet tones of one Hannibal Lecter.

"That door ithn't cheap you know," Brown said, sounding genial.

"You won't be worrying about expenses any time soon."

There was a sharp sound of metal against metal and a grunting noise. Several minutes of yelling and swearing from Matthew along with a lot of full body contact ensued.

"Tho, Dr. Lecter, you think that you can have mithter Graham all to yourthelf if you kill me?" came Matthew's panting voice. "He doethn't want you."

There was some more shuffling, before Hannibal answered with, "William is mine, Matthew. I will never let my little brother escape me ever again."

Something loud crashed together and a pained scream came through, too loud for the phone to handle and becoming garbled over the speaker, due to high frequency.

There was some more shuffling and for a few minutes, Beverly was certain it was over, but then harsh breathing began again, too close to the phone now. Much more clear to understand.

"Your cutting me open while I'm alive," said Brown. "You do thith often? Take peopleth organth while they thcream?"

"Sometimes," Hannibal admitted. "I however, wish you to suffer the most for even daring to look at Will."

"He wath right about you," Brown gasped, pain lacing every word. "But you wathte your time! He will never want the Ripper."

Beverly gasped.

"We shall see about that," came the response.

What followed was several minutes of Brown gasping and crying and Hannibal humming some old song she'd heard once. Danse… something or other.

Shaking and feeling like her entire world just tipped over, she left the lab to find Jack.

Will had been right all along.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to think of what to do! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Hanni!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERTMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Jack."

He didn't hear her it seemed.

"Jack, I know this isn't something you want to deal with right now but it's real. It's what happened. This kind of thing can't be faked."

The man was staring at the cellphone on his desk. The cellphone that Beverly had rushed up to him and demanded that he listen to. The cellphone with the evidence that would no doubt start the true unravelling of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Because that was the man's voice on there and no matter how much they all wished it wasn't true, it couldn't be replicated. Especially since the recording was only a few hours old and no one had entered Brown's home after he was killed.

"It can't be," the man finally said, the denial strong in his tone.

"Jack, of all the people capable of the Ripper murders, you have to admit that Chilton and Lecter are the only ones. And they have been close to the case for a while. Chilton much longer but his stint in surgery didn't last long enough to give him the skills necessary to be a surgeon. His fellows had nothing but bad things to say about his 'skills'. Lecter was a surgeon for years with many accolades.

I also sat down with Miriam Lass to try and get her thoughts on the process. She told me what she thought and how she would go about it. She mentioned going over health professionals the Ripper victims had ever gone to. Turns out that Hannibal Lecter did work on the Wound Man years before he was murdered. The Ripper takes his time.

Will has never been wrong. And I don't think this is just a coincidence. Lecter never mentioned the illness to anyone either."

Lecter fit the profile perfectly.

"If this is true, then not only was an innocent man imprisoned unjustly, but then Abigail Hobbs has to be in on it," Jack murmured. "The Ripper would have to be someone who knew where she and Will were going… and Will wouldn't go to Chilton with that kind of information. Only Hannibal and Chilton have the clearance to even use the drugs found in her system. God!"

Jack's head fell into his hands and Beverly put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"We checked his house! There was nothing to be found, _we checked his house_!"

She shrugged. "Separate workshop, secret room not on the blueprints? I don't know what to tell you, Jack."

'This means that we have to watch everything he does. Everything he and Abigail Hobbs do. And it also means that Alana is dating a serial killer and somehow doesn't know it."

Beverly considered that for a moment. "I know she showed interest in both Will and Lecter, and I know that Lecter showed interest in Will and not Bloom. I don't even know why Lecter would be dating her when he obviously really liked Will even before the relation between them was discovered. Will liked Bloom though. Maybe he was dating her to mess with Will?"

"The Ripper takes organs. What would he be doing with them? I don't think he'd need to sell them, he's wealthy enough already."

Beverly winced, something Brian had said coming back to her. It was disgusting and something she didn't even want to consider Hannibal Lecter doing. But it seemed to fit so well. "Brian had once suggested jokingly that the Ripper was either short on bowels or making... sausage."

"Artistic, refined, knowledgeable on literature, exotic, older gentleman, history in surgery," Jack mumbled, head shaking repeatedly.

"I'm going to be sick!"

Jack dashed from the room, hand over his mouth.

Jack had been over Hannibal Lecter's house for dinner. Jack had eaten what the man had made. If Lecter was making food out of the organs he harvested, then that would mean that Jack unknowingly cannibalized someone. And Lecter hosted well known dinner parties at least twice a year, for the Baltimore Elite!

Beverly was suddenly feeling ill as well.

But she had to make a call first.

* * *

Will clutched the phone to his ear, feeling his annoyance mounting. He had been right! No one had wanted to listen to him but look at that! He had been right! He should be happy but for some reason he wasn't.

Beverly had found hard evidence that Hannibal Lecter had murdered Matthew Brown. Matthew had managed to secretly record their entire interaction, including the fight and the dismemberment afterwards. Hannibal had spoken like everything was all sunshine and roses while dealing with his prey and now the BAU had audio evidence of Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper.

Yes, Hannibal had a very good person suit. He wore it like it was a perfectly tailored, second skin. But there were things in the man's mannerisms and personality that stood out once you actually knew what to look for. And Beverly had just left him a message to inform him that Jack might swing by at some point and demand that he help set Hannibal up.

Well Will was no one's pony any longer. If Jack wanted to catch Hannibal Lecter so badly, he would do it on his own terms. Will wasn't putting himself at risk simply because one man pulled his head out of his ass far too late in the game. This kind of environment wasn't safe for Will, especially after only just getting over his Encephalitis.

At least Beverly warned him. No matter what, he couldn't stay mad at her like he had with everyone. They didn't know each other as well and she had still come to see him despite not agreeing with his claims. Unlike Alana who had dropped him like a bad habit, Beverly still remained within his sphere of notice, visiting him just to talk or ask how he was doing. Occasionally, Will would consult for her if she was stressed.

It was a nice thing they had going on and Will didn't really want to mess it up! Besides, she didn't sound all too supportive of the idea of him helping the bureau once again, or being under Jack's thumb. Especially if the leap that Brian Zeller had once made, might turn out to be true.

The thought disgusted him, sure, but it didn't really bother him as much as it should. Will had seen murderers who were necrophiliacs. Killers who strung their victims up like dolls and lived with them. He'd seen a man brutally mutilate other men in an attempt to turn them into his brides. Cannibalism wasn't all too shocking in terms of the things Will had seen.

Luckily, Will had only eaten at Hannibal's house a few times, so unlike all his friends and acquaintances, Will had only been exposed to his eating style on three separate occasions.

Yes, that wasn't what bothered him most about the Ripper and Hannibal being him.

Will hated the betrayal and would probably never get over the fact that Hannibal claimed to be his friend, while hurting him the entire time.

With his hurt in mind, and his feelings toward the FBI clear as day, Will just didn't know what to do now.

If he stayed in Wolf Trap, he would surely be dragged into the drama that was at the FBI all over. If he moved, it might seem suspicious. Not that he cared what the bureau thought of him anymore, or that he ever really cared what they thought.

A low whine coming from the left, allowed him to see Winston. The dog butted his head against Will's knee, pawing at the man's jeans.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Just then, every other dog in the house began barking madly. Will peered out the windows, finding a fancy, black Bentley pulling into the long driveway of his quaint, little home in the middle of nowhere. Where nobody would hear a gun go off should he choose to shoot one. Where nobody would know what happened between them.

Reaching under the small desk meant for crafting his lures, Will pulled out the shotgun, not feeling at all comfortable in Hannibal's presence. There was something about a supposed friend letting your brain boil in your skull for an entire year, that just rubbed him the wrong way. Like the fact that it was a horrible fucking thing to do to one's friend!

And now that Hannibal was under some delusion that they had to be friends simply because they were blood relations, made everything even creepier. Will wanted to simply ignore the man for the rest of his life.

There was no avoiding the confrontation. Will knew that Hannibal would either pick the lock or break in somehow and he was safer with just getting this over and done with, while keeping a double barreled long shot on hand.

The dogs had ceased their barking and were seated perfectly still in front of the door, ears perked up with interest. Will was mildly unnerved when Hannibal was able to get in with a key. Will had not given the man a key. God, did he have a copy of it? How did he even get a copy? Why was the man so persistent with invading every part of Will's life?

Had he always had that key?

"Come now, Will, is this how you greet your friends?"

Will cracked a sardonic grin. "Dr. Lecter, this is how I greet my enemies. For someone of such _immense_ intelligence, you seem pretty addled over the definition of friendship. Go read an English dictionary before talking about what friends do."

Hannibal's sigh was tinged with frustration and his creepy amusement/adoration combined to make his eyes glint possessively. Will took a step back in caution, bringing the gun up higher. Not even Hannibal could dodge a shot from that distance. Will had good aim and this time he was not shaking and his heart was beating normally.

"You don't want to shoot me, Will."

"Yes, I do, actually. You don't know me as well as you think you do, Hannibal. And it frustrates you to no end that you cannot simply know what I am about to do next." He lowered the gun though. "But while I would _love_ to be the one to make you suffer for what you did to me and all the other people whose lives you've ruined, I'm afraid that isn't my call anymore."

Hannibal must have noticed something odd about Will's pleased grin, for the man cocked his head, regarding Will with curiosity.

"You severely underestimated Matthew Brown's intelligence, and now it's going to bite you in the ass."

The slight widening of those eyes was all the satisfaction Will needed out of life. Finally, someone had done something to get a response out of the controlled man. Will only wished he was the cause of it.

* * *

Hannibal could feel his heart skip a beat. He could feel the cold dread washing down his spine. Had he made an error of some kind? Will was rather sure of his words, meaning they had to be true.

Not often was Hannibal outsmarted and while he loathed the idea that someone had managed to get one over on him, he wasn't too prideful. Especially if Will was feeling so confident about whatever he knew.

"Will, be good and put the gun down. I do not wish to harm you."

Will scoffed, "I find that incredibly hard to believe. You've hurt me enough as it is. Or have you forgotten the shit you put me through, Lecter?"

Having his mistakes throw so crassly into his face, did not please the doctor. He took a step forward, bringing himself closer to his younger sibling, ignoring the twinge he felt at the sight of Will flinching away from him.

How to outsmart his darling, little brother?

* * *

Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom stopped outside Will's front door. The house was quiet, which wasn't normal for a house filled with seven canines.

"The car is here," Alana remarked.

Jack peered into the window, finding the canines sprawled on the floor and not responding to his rapping against the window.

"The dogs are there, but aren't moving."

Alana fished through her purse, pulling out the key she'd kept when she had watched the animals. Slowly, she opened the door, noticing how the dogs seemed incredibly lethargic. Will's shotgun was on the floor and the carpet was messed up.

"They aren't dead," Jack murmured, pulling out his phone. It had been almost a day since Beverly had left Will a message. Will had never responded.

Jack had tried sending Hannibal a message, but the man had yet to call back.

"Beverly, what's the status on Lecter?" he asked, knowing that he'd caught Alana's attention. The woman's head snapped in his direction, her confusion clear.

"We're scouting the place now, but no one has moved and his car hasn't been here all day."

"Get closer. I want to know about everything going on."

He hung up, immediately finding Alana looking properly offended on behalf of her lover.

"You haven't heard from Hannibal in how long?"

"Why are you watching his house?"

"Answer the damn question, Alana! This is very important!"

"About two days. Now _what_ is going on?"

Jack merely pulled out the evidence bag holding Brown's cell. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, he pulled up the audio clip and played it back for the woman.

"It can't be!"

"It's a big lean in the right direction, once we've considered everything. I didn't want to believe it either, but when has Will been wrong when it mattered?"

"No!" she denied. "I refuse to believe that Hannibal could be a killer!"

Jack's phone rang, cutting the woman off from a long rant.

"Jack," Brian said without a greeting. "The house is empty."

" _What_?!" Jack howled, putting the phone on speaker.

"The house has been cleared out."

"You mean to tell me that Hannibal Lecter, the man who is possibly the real Chesapeake Ripper, has completely disappeared from Baltimore? What about his office?"

"Closed and also empty," came Jimmy's voice over the speaker. "Beverly and a few guys have gone in."

"Go in after her," ordered the BAU Head.

"Right!" the two chorused.

"Jack, what did they mean that Hannibal disappeared?" Alana asked. She had her own cell out and was holding it up to her ear. "Hannibal's mobile isn't working. It says the number has been disconnected!"

Jack was focusing on his own phone, though he made note of Lecter's strange disappearing act.

"Jack," Jimmy's voice came through the speaker, "there is a room down here not on the blueprints."

"Yeah, Bev found it beneath the pantry. Oh my _God_!" Brian hissed.

"What now?!"

"The wall is covered in saws and knives and there is a Rolodex full of business cards and clipped to each is a recipe. Some are checked off. Holy shit! Does this mean I was right and that the Ripper really _was_ making sausage?!"

"This is not the time to be thinking of that," Jimmy chastised. "Though really, you were right about something for once. _Wow_."

"Where could he have gone?" came Beverly's voice. "He's been gone for at least twenty-four hours."

Jack decided to add in, "Will is missing too. His dogs seem drugged and one of them is missing."

"Jack, that little bit at the end of Lecter's and Brown's conversation. Do you think Lecter kidnapped Will?" asked Beverly, sounding worried.

"Shit!"

Alana was already crying and Jack just didn't know what to do now. Wait…

"Someone try to get ahold of Abigail Hobbs! If she's missing as well, we can call this kidnapping."

"Oh, God!" Alana cried. "He-he wouldn't," she protested weakly.

"Just like he wouldn't withhold information about his friend's health?" Jack quipped in return.

They had to find Hobbs. She would be the deciding factor.

* * *

Hannibal stared at the two people most precious to him. It had all - as some would say - gone to hell. All too soon. All because some fledgling killer managed to outsmart Hannibal Lecter, a veteran of thirty-four years.

Will looked angelic in the lighting of the street lamps. Neither he nor Abigail had awoken yet, not that they would. Hannibal had used a powerful sedative on both of them.

Soon however, they'd be cognizant, and the new family could make their way across the European continent, toward Hannibal's desired location.

All would be well.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERTMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> -When I was younger, I was always told that I was a girl and if I thought differently, I was going to hell. My grandmother's church propagated this. Before leaving that place behind, I used to think that me feeling like I was a boy instead of a girl(most of the time) was going to ruin me so no one would want me. That I'd be alone. That God would hate me and take my Salvation.
> 
> -I now realize that I am GenderFluid and I don't give a fuck what they think because what they teach, isn't in the Bible. What they say, contradicts my Bible.
> 
> -I told my mom how I felt about my gender, last year. She'd been perfectly fine with my sexual(pansexual) and romantic(demi-romantic) orientations, so I had hoped she'd be fine with it too. She just went, 'okay'. And that was that.
> 
> -I do know though, that if I ever told my father my sexual and romantic orientations or my gender identity, I'd be repudiated. I do know that if my grandmother's church ever finds out, they will slander my name(they do it with everyone who leaves their church).
> 
> -It's sad that I cannot be myself without some asshole coming along and trying to ruin me, whether it be in the 'name of the Lord', or in their own preconceived hetero-normative and gender-normative notions. So while I haven't experience the hate that other Trans people have I have a friends who has, I know what would happen if people did know.


End file.
